Lean On (Dj Leo DLS)
”Lean On” este un single produs de Dj Leo DLS (da, Leo De la Strehaia e Dj si a mai produs câteva melodii pentru alte vedete celebre) în colaborare cu Sânziana Buruiană și Andreea Tonciu. Hit-ul a avut un succes remarcabil, acesta plasându-se la numai 3 zile de la lansare pe locul 2 în Billboard Top 2. Versuri Ce afacere să facem?! N-avem ce afecere să facem...nu înțeleg Nu vezi cum sunt fetele astea, în ce hal arată?! Innocent, remember? All we did was care for each other. Fiecare cu relația lui dar asta nu înseamnă că Trebuie să facem circ și să facem o mare tragedie Dintr-o mică întârziere Blow a kiss, fire a gun Barem eu am ceva frumos dar tu n-ai nimic fraiere Blow a kiss, fire a gun Doamne ce caracter, ce educație! Blow a kiss, fire a gun Cu ce era așa de greu?! Spuneți-mi, dați-mi un răspuns! Ce v-am pus să faceți...de era atât de greu de nu puteați să deschideți ușa. S-ar putea să-mi facă așa năsucu mai în vânt așa Dar mi-e cam frică nu știu dacă aș ... rezista Vreau o schimbare pentru că la corp nu consider că aș avea nevoie de o schimbare Trebuie să-mi schimb și atitudinea...așa că următorul pas... Voi merge ... la bibliotecă!!! Nesimțito! Mi-au zis atâtea să nu mă încurc cu femei de genul ăsta! Băi deci eu am o carieră tu ești proastă?!! (Bun și de ce..) Deci eu am o carieră tu ești handicapată la cap??!! Pentru că la o anumită trebuie să coborâm! De ce, trebuie să mă culc la 10? DA! Trebuie să te culci ca să vii la ora dacă nu poți să stai toată Noaptea să vorbești da la ora care ne-a zis că trebuie să coborâm Și de ce ai mai venit aici dacă relația ta e importantă? De ce? CĂ vreau să fac parte ... Păi și faci cum zice lumea dacă nu Îmi bag **** și gata. Blow a kiss, fire a gun Păi normal că n-are ce să zică că nu s-a întâmplat nimic între mine și ăla. All we need is somebody to lean on Deci pă bune deci dacă îmi faci vreun rău sau te atingi de mine să știi Că chem și poliția pă bune deci de ai devenit foarte ... Ce să fie prietena ta măăăă?! Ești nebun la cap?! Îi chem aici să vadă Ce faci...cu ce te ocupi. Păi nu știu cu ce te ocupi... Haide lasă-mă în pace ... Te rog frumos nu mai am chef să mă mai calmez Hai lasă-mă deci ... lasă-mă ... haide Băi tu ești nebun?! (ALOO) Du-te de aici că arăți ca moartea! Țăranu cu 2 lei în buzunar...aaaa, a făcut o fază tare A aruncat cu câte 10.000, ce tare ești Ești șmecher rău tu Băi ăsta e Bărbatu Fantastic frate Deci ăsta e cel mai tare Bărbat din lumea asta Tu ai început ****** mă-ta Tu ai început de ce-mi zici mie? Băga-mi-aș **** Blow a kiss, fire a gun We need someone to lean on Blow a kiss, fire a gun E greu îți dai seama să nu ai nici chiuvetă nici toaletă... Mai ales că trebuia să mergem la toaletă în tufiș... Fire a gun We need someone to lean on Blow a kiss, fire a gun HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA.